Unfitting for a Prince
by missmocha77
Summary: Marth despised his new roommate, the stupid brute. Ike just wanted to make it through the day.


Marth was happy when he learned he would be getting a different roommate. He was absolutely certain that whoever it was, they could not be worse than Roy, the uncivilized child.

He could not have been more wrong.

Crazy Hand knocked on the door, quite loudly, announcing his arrival with a cackle. "Prince Marth, your new best friend is here!" Marth walked to the door regally, as always, and flipped his hair as he answered it.

His mouth nearly hung open at the sight; however, he was much more composed than that.

A brute of a man was standing at his door, his sword lazily swung over his shoulder. Marth nearly sneered. They invited an amateur to participate in Brawl?

Unacceptable.

However, Marth deemed himself a reasonable man. He would refrain from imposing judgment on this man before fighting him.

"I am Prince Marth of Altea. And you are?" he asked politely.

"Ike. Crimea."

Then he burst into the room like a madman. (Well, he walked in like a normal person, but Marth had impossible standards.) Without even introducing himself properly! Marth silently seethed while he watched his new "roommate" settle himself in. By settle, he meant that the brute threw his things on the floor and promptly passed out on the bed.

Marth huffed in frustration. "We'll see how good you are on the battlefield, Ike of Crimea."

* * *

When Ike had been invited to Brawl, he was hesitant. He was not sure if the floating, talking hand could be trusted. However, he eventually accepted due to his lack of money at the moment. How hard could it be?

After he gathered his belongings, the crazy hand warped him to this dimension. The journey had left him feeling completely drained and weary, and he felt slightly bad that he could not speak coherently to his roommate. It could not be helped; he had never felt this groggy before. Was warping to another dimension always this tiring?

Throwing his things on the floor, he fell on his bed face down and began to snore.

* * *

Marth gasped as he heard his new roommate stir. Snapping his book shut, he quickly hid it underneath the bed and composed himself, willing the heat on his cheeks to go away.

Ike groaned as he arched his back, yawning loudly as he stretched.

"What time is it?" he mumbled.

Marth smiled through tight lips. "It's ten in the night." Standing up and putting his hands on his hips, he informed Ike that the first round of Brawl would begin tomorrow.

Ike's eyes widened. "Already?" he asked. Marth nodded.

"Most of us have already been here for a while. We will probably go first in Brawl to get the newcomers accustomed to the rules." Extending a hand out, Marth elegantly spat out, "Good luck tomorrow. I look forward to seeing your technique."

Ike smiled. Wow, Marth was a really nice guy! Shoulders slumping in relaxation, he laughed nervously. "Wow, so no surprises when we first fight, huh?" Rubbing the back of his head, he stood and walked toward the door. "Where can I get some meat?"

Marth sighed silently. "If you go downstairs, you should find the kitchen to your left."

Ike smiled at him again. "Thanks."

* * *

Marth fluffed his hair up, ready for his first day of Brawl. Polishing his trusty Falchion, he smiled at his own reflection gleaming in his sword. Looking at Ike, who was still sleeping, he shook his head in disappointment. The brute should have been honored to be a part of this! Here he was, sleeping in. Marth sneered and went back to admiring his beautiful face.

As Ike stumbled out of bed, Marth began stretching out his arms, readying them for battle. It was essential for his arms to be flexible and able to change course at will. Casting a glance at his roommate, Marth quickly studied his body.

He was rather muscular, but he stood with a bit of a slouch. Bad posture unbecoming of the blue locks he possessed. Hardly could be considered royal. Marth noticed that his own thighs were slightly larger than Ike's, though his arms were no comparison. Eyeing Ike's sword, he wondered what type of fighting style he used for a two handed sword…

Leading Ike to the arena, Marth almost laughed at how on-edge he was. Clearly, he had never seen all the different types of people that came to Brawl. Currently he was eying Ganondorf, the pig-headed fool. He gaped as he heard Donkey Kong _talking_, but he did not voice his discomfort. Marth could tell, though, that this was rather overwhelming for the man. It was almost funny, until he remembered his own reaction when he came here. It was almost identical. He couldn't really blame Ike for being so jumpy.

Princess Zelda walked up to Ike and introduced herself. "Hello, you must be one of the new Brawlers." Zelda smiled at Marth, and he could not hold back a blush. He hated how shy he was around women. "It's very nice of you to actually escort him here." She let out a boyish laugh. "With Roy, you just left him to his own devices." Ike raised a brow, and Marth shrugged halfheartedly, averting his eyes.

Crazy Hand let out a high pitched cough, alerting everyone to his presence. This was probably the part that creeped Ike out the most. They had mentioned that there was another Hand, one who was much calmer, but he did not look forward to meeting him either.

"Well, well, well!" Crazy Hand stated with a mad giggle. "It's the first round of matches in Brawl. Today, the veterans will be chosen first so you newcomers just watch and learn. Don't worry; let us entertain you!"

Ike jumped as the scenery began to change. The arena was blurring as it was turning into a floating little island with three platforms. He was so confused. What the hell was going on? He glanced at Marth. Evidently, this was normal, seeing from the disinterested look on Marth's face. However, Ike realized he wasn't the only one in shock of the…magic that was going on here. A little, blond boy was whispering, "wow…" as the arena changed, his eyes wide with awe. One older, rough looking man was frowning, and his stubble covered chin crinkled.

Ike shook his head. This was way too weird.

The floating hand began laughing loudly, wiggling his fingers around. "Now, for the first match! We have…" Everyone leaned forward in anticipation. "Zelda versus Link!"

"Aw, man!" a boy in green groaned, picking up his shield. "Why do I have to go against Zelda?"

Zelda smiled at Marth and Ike. "Good luck," Ike said, extending his hand. Zelda shook it firmly and teleported on to the stage, startling Ike. Marth stifled a laugh as Ike stumbled backwards.

The beginning of the match was announced, and Link dashed forward, shield protecting his chest. He jumped in an attempt to land a kick on Zelda, but she teleported to the other side of the stage and sent a ball of magic towards Link. Ike winced when he saw it hit.

However, Link wasn't hurt badly. Ike did not understand. That should have given Link major injuries, but he did not appear to be hurt! Marth noticed Ike's confusion and pointed to the lower score board, detailing each of the fighter's percentages. "Just watch," he said finally, knowing that it was near impossible to explain this without witnessing it for yourself.

As Link's percentage grew higher and higher, Ike was confident that Zelda would win this battle. She was doing very well, holding her own quite elegantly. However, a glowing ball began flying around the stage, making the contestants nervous.

Zelda sent a ball of magic after it and cursed went it wasn't enough. Link jumped from platform to platform and managed to hit it with his sword. Zelda stiffened for a moment when he began glowing. She then looked at the clock and realized she had only twenty seconds left. She should be able to stay away from Link for twenty seconds, right? She succeeded for about ten seconds, but she stood on one platform for a second too long.

However, Link was desperate. "Forgive me!" he squeaked, when he sprinted to the same platform Zelda was on. He released a spark of light, and then he landed a multitude of hits on Zelda, light flashing every time he did so. He then hit Zelda one last time, blasting her off of the stage.

Ike froze when he heard Zelda's scream. He turned to Marth. "What on eart- We should help her."

Marth shushed him. "She's all right."

Sure enough, Zelda was back just as time was up, on her lit up platform, her percentage back at zero.

Ike was beginning to understand.

They watched three more matches together, and Ike understood the rules of the matches more and more. He realized that there was no chance of permanent death or injuries, at least for the most part, but it still scared him a bit whenever anyone was thrown off the stage.

Finally, Marth smiled when he heard his name called. He would be fighting against Ganondorf. Ike's jaw dropped when he saw whom Marth was up against. He didn't stand a chance!

Marth smirked, touching his tiara. "For you, sister."

Ike's heart was beating fast as he heard the match start. At first he seemed as if Ganondorf was at an advantage. He got Marth with an extremely powerful punch that knocked him off the stage, but Marth quickly recovered and pulled himself back up. Ganondorf was slow and could barely keep up with Marth's dodges, and he especially could not get out of Marth juggling him in the air.

Ike was amazed. Marth was a very good swordsman, his speed being essential to his strategy. He could easily dodge in the air and maneuver around his opponent's attacks, changing tactics at the blink of an eye. He was beautiful. Ike could not wait to face off against him. With one final smash, Marth blasted Ganondorf off the stage, and the match was over.

Ike was ready for his turn.

* * *

I know, it's boring now, but it's just build up, build up, build up!

If you like, drop a review or fav, alert whatever. It don't matter to me.


End file.
